A Fresh Start
by HowAboutNay
Summary: Michonne Royce is a single book editor moving into King's County all alone until she meets the local sheriff and falls in love? Fluffy AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first Richonne fic so I don't really know how it's gonna turn out. I'm more confident with Whoffle but hey! Gotta expand the trash. This Isn't my best writing but I'm hoping it gets better! Thank you my lovely side dishes!**

* * *

 **Michonne's POV:**

I drove up to the new house cautiously, still not quite knowing which one it was. The street was an average length road off of the general suburb with four houses either side and another three in a curve at the bottom. A grass island with a few young boys playing football was situated in the middle to provide a next door football pitch. Suburbia. This street was the kind of place I always expected to move to with Mike. We always spent hours talking about King's County, a small town in the middle of nowhere, somewhere no one knew us and we could live a normal life. I shuddered at the memory until I spotted a tall man standing outside one of the larger houses on the curve of the street. He was wearing police uniform and by the way he held himself and the badge on his broad chest, I assumed he was the sheriff. I stared at his defined features for a few seconds, noticing the light stubble on his jaw and the way the short sleeves of his shirt exaggerated his biceps. _Michonne! Stop! You just got divorced, at least focus on moving in first!_. I wave away the impure thoughts just to see him at my car door casually. I took the hint and got out of the car.

"Uh, hey... Um sorry for staring... I kinda just spaced out for a sec..." _Nice one Chonne, you've been here five minutes and you've already freaked out the Sheriff._

"No worries, just was gonna say that you may not wanna park your car on the road, people gotta get past 'n all." Even though he was obviously saying something important, I was too distracted by his southern drawl to really pay much attention.

"Uh yeah sure sorry, was just trying to find the right house before I pulled into a random driveway" All I could do was stumble an awkward reply which as soon as the words left my lips sounded curt. _Shit. Now you've freaked out the sheriff and insulted him. Great._

"Which one you looking for?" The accent in his voice producing a low rumble on the 'r' which was almost entrancing.

"10 I think"

"Ah, two doors from me" The man smiled at me, it was reassuring to know that I hadn't completely scared him off, but his expression quickly turned sour in realisation. "Crap, sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Rick, Rick Grimes, County sheriff." He held out a large hand which I gladly took.

"Michonne Rivers, well Royce again now, pleasure to meet you Mr Grimes." I took his hand and shook it firmly, noticing his tight grip. "Well, I better move the car and sort out these" I said gesturing to the pile of boxes filling my car.

"Oh, right, yeah of course. If you need any help, I can go get changed and come help if you like? Some of those are quite heavy. Not that you're not capable or anything of course." I could only giggle at his cloddish demeanour.

"I wouldn't wanna be a bother, but as long as you're not busy it would be amazing"

"Nah, it's all good, I'll go get changed and I'll see you in 10?"

 **Rick's POV:**

"Yeah sure, I'll get parked up and find the kettle!" She smiled brightly at me as she got back in the car, backing up into the driveway. _Damn._ I had to stop myself from running back to the house until I saw Carl jog up to me. "Dad? Who was that?"

"Just someone who's moving in today, I'm just gonna go help her with some thangs just stay here, you'll able to see me anyway, I'm only at number 10"

"Okay!"

As soon as I got through the door I ran up to the bedroom and threw off my belt, trousers and shirt. I searched frantically for my best pair of jeans and black shirt that was just a little to tight. _Not bad Grimes,_ _you clean up pretty well_. I rushed into the connected bathroom and slapped on some cologne and put a brush through my hair. _Urgh, this is getting out of control, I look like Captain Birdseye, but will she notice if I shave? Maybe just a trim?._ After pruning the beard, I calmed myself down. 14:03. "You're just helping her out, nothing else. You're just being a good sheriff. Okay. " As I walked up to number 10, I gave Carl a little wave and mentally prepared myself and knocked on the door. The first thing I noticed was her legs. She had obviously changed into more comfortable clothes to work in, which showed off her perfect ebony legs. I shook away the thoughts of the near stranger and start to speak. "Hey! Just me again, ready to start? Or am I too early? Or..." _Real smooth._

"Hey Rick! Nah, this is the perfect time, come in"

 **Michonne's POV:**

I smile to hide my nervousness as I invite him into my empty home. _Had he shaved?_ "Would you like a drink?" I manage to form a sentence to my own amazement.

"I'm good but thank you. So where should we start?"

"Uh the sofa? So at least you'll have somewhere to sit and maybe your bed?" I noticed the slight reddening of his cheeks and the tips of his ears when he said the word. Embarrassment suited him, it was cute. He was cute.

"Yeah that sounds good, thank you again so much for helping me; when I first bought the house I didn't think I'd have to do this alone." _Really Chonne? Dropping in the divorce card already?_

"It's no problem, I was only gonna catch up on some TV. I'd much rather help you." His smile was genuine and comforting, I was glad to have a friend so soon, especially the Sheriff. He helped me with the large bulk of the furniture throughout the afternoon with pleasant conversation flowing easily between us. We spoke about Atlanta and his son ,Carl, who was one of the boys playing football on the grass. We worked until 19:00 and I heard his stomach rumble. "Heh, sorry, guess we've been working for a while." He smiled at me once more but in a friendlier way as though we had be friends for years.

"Thank you so much for today, let me make it up to you. Why don't you and Carl stay for dinner? I know it's still not quite done but how about Chinese on our laps?" I was clutching at straws but I didn't want the day to end, I could never stand being alone, even before Mike.

"Yeah sure! That sounds great! Chinese is Carl's favourite, I'm sure you two will get on like a house on fire." After Rick calling Carl in from outside and an awkward introduction later, I had called the takeout place and it was on it's way.

"Whoa! You have the original Batman comics! No way!" Carl was staring at the half opened box of comics in the corner whilst I was talking to his Father.

"Of course! I've been collecting them since I was around your age. Would you like to borrow them?"

"No way! Thank you so much!" He ran up and hugged me. I looked to Rick but he paying for the delivery and by the time he turned round Carl was gawking over his new comic. They both stayed into the night until Carl had to go to bed but Rick seemed reluctant.

"Thank you for letting him borrow the comic, and thank you for dinner, it's been a while since I've seen him this happy." All I could do was blush.

"It's really no problem! I should be thanking you. I couldn't have made this much progress with the house without you." We both smiled at each other and said our goodbyes with an awkward hug.

"Oh, um Chonne" _"Chonne?"_ "Do you mind if we exchange numbers? I mean, I know we live so close but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call. I'd love to do this again sometime." The blush came back, even deeper than before.

"Of course, always good to have the sheriff on my side" I winked without even meaning to and quickly closed the door and sat behind it. Well, at least my first day had been interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback and quick approval of the chapter! I wasn't too sure about it when I first wrote it, but with some help from my amazing friends I got there in the end!**

The three remained good friends over the course of a few months; having dinner at each others houses at least once a week. Although the two adults hadn't made a move on each other, glances were often stolen and sometimes matched with intense but eye contact. Neither would say anything in fear of ruining their new friendship so they both buried their attraction to one another and soon there was an unspoken mutual agreement to leave it that way.

Michonne and Carl were constantly trading comics and fan theories whist Rick was working. The two were becoming close and Rick was glad Carl had an important female figure in his life. It was difficult after Lori left. One day she just upped and left with his best friend. He lost two of the most important people in his life that day, but a bigger hole was torn in his son's heart when he found out Uncle Shane and Mummy left him without even saying goodbye.

Michonne heard the familiar tone of her phone ringing across the room. With a small sigh and a smile at the realisation at who it was likely to be; she saved the current edit of her most recent assignment and moved the laptop off her legs.

"Hey Chonne!" _The butterflies were back._

"Afternoon officer! Shouldn't you be working or something? Keeping me safe?"

"Of course Ma'am, but it's Daryl's turn to protect and serve today, finally got a day off."

"Oh Lord, I defiantly need you to keep me safe today then" She let out a laugh which made Rick's ear twitch. She had such a beautiful laugh and he lived to hear it, let alone to be the one to elicit it.

"Well, that was the idea of today. Carl is at his friends all day so I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch? My treat, a thank you for looking after him whilst I'm at work. I know you're busy with the books and thangs, but you always let him come over and feed him. So yeah, what do you say?" Michonne was taken back by his words. She enjoyed having the boys company, he reminded her of herself when she was his age; nerdy, but self sufficient.

"I mean I have a lot of work to do, Mr Winchester wants the first ten chapters done by Monday." All she could hear was a sigh the down the phone and immediately felt guilty. "But I guess I could just do it tomorrow, spending the day with you will probably be better." When Rick heard her giggle he knew that she was winking with the comment. He gasped with mock offence and told her to wear something casual and he'd be at her house in twenty minutes.

Michonne put the phone down and looked at herself in the full length mirror by her door and sighed. "I should probably get changed quick for my date." _Date. Was it a date? Was it just a friendly meeting? Where are we going? What should I wear?_ Panic flooded through her body as the questions clouded her mind. "Shit, shit, shit!" She ran up the stairs, searching for clothes. "Denim skinny jeans? _No. Too casual_. Black? _Perfect!_ " She threw the jeans on and rummaged through her draws for a decent T-shirt until she found her Queen tank top and assessed her look in the mirror. _Is it too much? Too casual?_ He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. _Crap._

 _"_ Hey! Sorry I'm a bit early, got a bit excited." He shone a bright but nervous smile at her. "You look great by the way, perfect for today."

All Michonne could do was smile and blush a shade of red almost as red as the rose Rick had behind his back for her.

"Here, I saw this when I was on my run this morning and thought of you." _Shit, was that too much? Look at her! How did she take it?_ He looked up nervously and Michonne noticed his shyness in contrast to the statement.

"Thank you very much, Rick, it's beautiful and I'm glad you're thinking of me." Now it was Rick's turn to blush as he was lost for words. Knowing she had gotten her expected reaction she nudged his arm gently. "Haha! You ready to go then?"

"Uh, oh, yeah! There's an amazing coffee shop that not many people know about, you'll love it!" With that the two got into Rick's jeep and they drove to the coffee shop with good conversation and the occasional lingering look. When they arrived at the coffee shop, Michonne was taken back by the autumn themed small coffee shop. It was quaint, yet homely, she could see why Ricked loved it so. It was just like him. As they entered a small bell chimed above them in the doorway her heart rang in response to the close proximity of her friend. "So what would you like?" His southern drawl making the simplest of questions dreamy to her.

"Just a latte please."

"Can take a girl out of the city, but can't take the city out of the girl, eh?" He flashed that amazing smile again.

"Hey! What you saying Grimes? I bet you're just gonna have black coffee, mister boring!"

"Okay, okay, we're even" he replied chuckling.

The two shared their coffees and spoke like they had known each other forever. They shared stories of their childhoods until it came to the topic of their ex partners. Rick explained how his wife had left him for his best friend a few years back and in return Michonne shared her experiences with Mike. The two looked at each other with a new found respect for one another and were grateful to have someone to talk to.

"You finished then?" Rick said, looking at his mug, and then hers.

"Yeah, so we heading home then?"

"I mean, we can, but I was thinking we could go for a walk? There's a certain hill where you can see the entire horizon and we could watch the sun set? But if you have work to do that's okay."

Michonne felt an unfamiliar tingle in her stomach at the romantic nature of this man. She had never felt this with Mike but was unsure of what those feelings meant as she looked at this man staring back at her.

"I'm still good to go, to be honnest, I've always wanted to watch the sunset with someone I l- a friend" _Shit. Did you nearly just say like? Or love? You've only known him six months Chonne! You always do this! Get too attached too quickly, that's how you get your heart broken!_

"I'm glad, so, should we get going?" _Was she about to say love? Wait, why does that not scare me? I mean, she's beautiful, funny, caring but we're just friends, right?_

After Rick had paid for the coffee, they once again got into the jeep, but the conversation was slightly more awkward. When they arrived, they both got out the car and found the path in the decreasing light of the day. Rick noticed a shudder through Michonne as she tried to play it off.

"Here" He said taking off his coat; "Take my jacket" He draped the black bomber jacket over her shoulders, his fingers lightly touching her skin and sending an electric shock through both of them.

They continued to walk up the hill in the growing darkness, causing Michonne to trip as a result of the poor lighting. Rick thrust out his hand to catch her, finding her hand clasped to his. "Sorry..." Michonne was thankful for the night as it hid her blushing cheeks.

"Better hold on, just to be safe", the flirtatious tone evident in his voice as they continued walking the final stretch of the path, hand in hand.

"Wow. It's beautiful..." Michonne got no response; only Rick looking back at her in awe. They looked deep into each other's eyes for a few seconds as they moved closer together, to meet for a tender kiss. It wasn't rushed, or too slow; but gentle and paced to match the nervousness of the two. Although, it only lasted around ten seconds, it was enough for the two to stop, purely from smiling too much as they looked at each other in a new light, other than the amber sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I just wanna say thank you so so so much for your amazing feedback! I wasn't too sure about this but with the support from my best friend Tyler and (Check out his fics on Wattpad - Mrtyty2001) and other friend Nuha (Check out his work on Wattpad too! It's not Walking Dead based but it's an amazing original story - Thenewcompanion3 ) and last but not least, you guys. It's so amazing to come home and read your amazing reviews, so thank you! To the Anon who was asking about Carl's age; I was originally going to do a larger time jump but thought better of it and forgot to change it :/, so at this point Carl is around the age of 13. Okay that's enough of me drabbling on, lets get on with it!**

* * *

Everything changed after that kiss, but in other ways things didn't. They continued to have dinner at each other's houses once a week; Michonne and Carl were still trading comics but the stolen glances, they were no longer stolen. They both knew of the mutual feelings between the two adults. Feelings that couldn't be explained logically in words, only communicated through the intense conversations of their eyes and lingering, passing touches of the hand. Even the young mind of Rick's son had noticed his father's unusual ecstasy in her presence and how her mood reflected his but decided not to say anything in case of ruining his chance at a stable family.

Michonne was busy, focussing on her latest assignment without distraction as Carl was back to school after the summer and Rick was asleep after working a night shift stakeout at a local drug house. For the first time in her six months of living in King's County, she had the day to herself; even if it was focussed on work. She had grown so used to the Grimes' presence, it felt odd without them, as though she was missing two thirds of her body and soul. It gave her time to think, to reflect. What was her relationship with Rick? What did she want it to be? What did he want it to be? Although, she knew there was at least a base level of attraction between them, but was it more? She had never felt this way about Mike, not even after four years of them being together but it had still ripped a hole in her when he left for no reason; just a pile of divorce papers and his apartment key left on the coffee table. The thoughts saddened her to the point that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. _No. He's not worth any of your tears. If he had never left, you would have never come here; you would have never met Rick Grimes; the man you really love._ Love. That was it. The word that nearly escaped at the coffee shop. She loved that man. His caring nature. His smile. The way he made her feel just by being in the same room. She loved Rick Grimes.

Rick awoke at around 2 pm and the first thing on his mind was Michonne. Another dream. Nothing untoward; just him and her in a domestic paradise. Waking up next to each other. Making pancakes with Carl as a family. He felt the need to see her; to smell the heavenly scent that fills any room she was in. He threw off the covers and walked into the bathroom to shower and prepare for the meeting. He scoured his wardrobe for his best shirt and trousers and found his formal brown shoes. _Okay Grimes. You've got this. Wait. Do I bring a gift? Shit. Right, Maggie should know what to get._ With that, he jumped into his Jeep and drove to the florists in town. A smile appeared on Maggie's face when she saw the smart looking Rick walk through the door and immediately said "Twelve Roses"

"Wha? How did you?"

"I know that look, I wake up to it every morning, so does Glen. Plus, I'm psychic."

"Psycho maybe" They both laughed at the comment and hugged each other. The two had been close for years along with her husband, Glen Rhee and mutual friend Daryl Dixon. The group had been there for him and Carl when Lori and Shane left and welcomed Michonne with open arms when Rick introduced her; clearly smitten with her.

"Thank you so much Maggie, how much?"

"On the house for you lover boy! Just don't tell her that when you give them to her." Rick just smiled brightly at the country girl and practically skipped out of the shop and to his car.

He reached her house only ten minutes later after giving himself a pep-talk in the car on the way. The nervous man took two steps towards the door, gave three solid knocks and took one step back.

Michonne answered the door within a few seconds, knowing it was him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep, what are you doing up?"

"Firstly, I would like you to have these" He handed her the roses and noted her happily shocked face as she smiled longingly at him. "And secondly, I was wondering if we could talk, well if I can say something really and have your input? Or something? Sorry... Just a bit nervous" He wiped his hand on his trousers and rubbed his neck whilst looking at the floor. Michonne was slightly worried at his awkward body language but also found it endearing that the usually macho man was this anxious.

"Thank you. Please, come in, what's up?" Rick followed her into the living room. Memories of their first meeting providing silhouettes acting out their first actions together, making him smile. Michonne looked at him in anticipation as he sat down and started to talk.

"Chonne. I know we haven't really spoken about the kiss but I don't want it to just be a one off. I want something with you. I know we haven't known each other that long, but it's long enough to know that I couldn't imagine life without you. That kiss confirmed how I felt about you and that there's even a slightest chance that you feel the same way. You're always there for Carl when I can't be. He just might be the only person in this world who loves you more than I do."

 _Love. That word again. Never before had it had so much meaning. Four letters for two people, for a lifetime._ "So please, just tell me, either answer is okay, do you feel in the slightest way, in the tiniest corner of your heart, the same?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. A man who just put his heart on his sleeve after it had been torn apart years ago, willing to give it to this woman.

"Rick..." She just stared at him, awestruck; unable to find the words and any that she did, were unable to fall out of her mouth. She was overwhelmed by this proclamation, but only because he found the words that she couldn't, not to mention the courage to say them.

"I...I'm sorry, this was too much." The sorrow in his voice was evident and it broke her heart as he rose from the chair. As he was making his way to the door, his path was blocked by her body standing in front of him.

"Rick.. Please, don't go...It's not too much, I just can't find the words to explain how I feel about you. You'd think me being an editor would help eh?" This was enough to elicit a small chuckle from the pair as she stepped closer. "At the coffee shop, I told you after Mike left, I tried to shut myself away after falling so easily for the wrong person. But you, ever since I met you, I've tried to ignore this pull I have to you. Every day I wake up, hoping to see you and Carl. I was alone, and there you were. All this? This just shows me that it's okay to give in once and a while. To love." The two just stared at each other and time stood still for them. It was as though nothing else really mattered apart from those two people. In that moment. Together. Michonne was the first to move and close the gap between them and brushed her lips against his. Rick replied with a gentle pressure and it wasn't long until it became heated between them. Just as they were stumbling to the bedroom, Rick's phone started to ring.

"Shit, it's Carl. I gotta pick him up from school. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay? Why don't I come with you? I mean, we could take him for ice cream or something and tell him about us? Or is that too much?" It was now Michonne's turn to feel awkward and put out as Rick was contemplating the situation.

"That actually sounds like a good idea" His smile lightened her awkward demeanour tremendously as he pulled her in for a final kiss and they left for Carl's school, hand in hand.

* * *

Carl was waiting at the school gates for his Dad who was unusually late. He was about to ring him again until he saw the familiar Jeep with his Father and Michonne? _Why's Michonne here? Something's happened. Are they together? They're both smiling at each other with that look. Oh my God, they're together._ Carl was trying to hide his excitement as his Father pulled up and apologised for being late.

"Hey Dad, hey Michonne" He said with a smirk. "What's up? I mean, why are you here in the nicest way?"

Michonne laughed at the intuition of the teenager, she knew he knew but Rick was completely and adorably oblivious.

"Michonne just thought it'd be fun if we all went out for ice cream or something seeing as she's been working all day and you've been at school." Rick chirped in.

"Yeah! Although it sounds like you're buttering me up for something." Rick and Michonne looked at each other awkwardly and Carl let out a chuckle. "I'm just kidding! C'mon lets goooooooooooooo I'm hungry!" The three drove into town with conversations of everyone's days, with Rick and Michonne leaving out a few important details to share later. When they arrived, Car practically flew out of the car and into the shop and the new couple took a simultaneous deep breath and followed him inside. A few minutes after they sat down and ordered, the couple turned to Carl.

"Carl, as you know, me and Michonne have spent a lot of time together, with and without you and.."

"Dad, chill. I get it, you guys are together. It's cool. Nothing really has changed anyway. I'm glad you guys got together sooner rather than later and anyway at least Daryl owes me that fiver now!"

Rick and Michonne look at each other and laugh with relief as Carl continues to wolf down his ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry there hasn't been an update sooner, been ill and had trouble with motivation but here we are! This chapter mainly focuses on Carl as I've been talking to my best friend Mrtyty2001 and he looks exactly like season 3 Carl! So here it is, dedicated to my best friend and brother!**

* * *

After dropping off Carl at school, Rick went straight to number 10, his second home. He didn't even bother knocking, knowing the door would be open and she was expecting him. Michonne was in the kitchen facing away from the door with music blaring, unable to hear his entrance. Noticing his advantage, Rick quickly, yet silently sidestepped behind her, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up in the process. Although Michonne knew it was him, it amused her that he thought she had gone soft on him in the past month of them openly dating. She quickly moved her arms into a position so that she was able to tickle his armpits, recently acquiring the knowledge that the man was still ticklish after protesting it repeatedly, and started to move her fingers until he put her down. She then put her arms out to gesture a hug, but as soon as they met, moved her leg behind his as to put him off balance and gave a gentle push to watch him tumble to the floor in shock.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" Rick mused in a playful tone, yet trying to sound sincere. Michonne looked back at him with a smile as she stepped over him towards the radio, failing to notice his hand moving towards her ankle. A swift tug later and Michonne fell in an almost elegant manner, her fall being cushioned by Rick's chest as he prevented her from falling onto the wooden floor. The two stayed there; staring at each other, as if they were only seeing each other for the first time again. Rick was the first to make a move and captured her lips into a kiss. Michonne quickly realised that kiss and deepened it, hoping to continue their time together like this. They stayed on the floor, content in each others presence for what felt like forever, but still not long enough when they were interrupted by the sound of Rick's phone in his pocket. The two sighed simultaneously as Rick contemplated ignoring the call, but by the fourth ring the mood was lost. With a sorry look in his eyes, he answered the phone in an agitated tone.

"Hello...Yes this is Mr. Grimes...What?...Carl?...Yes, of course, I'll be there as soon as I can...Goodbye" Michonne looked at him in confusion and he furrowed his brow and massaged the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"What's up?"

"It's Carl, he was in a fight today with one of the other kids at school. They want me to come in and have a meeting with the head teacher." The disappointment was evident in his voice; at Carl and the fact that his day would be spent at a secondary school, not with the woman he loved.

"Carl? In a fight? That really doesn't sound like him, Rick. Someone must have really pissed him off for him to resort to violence."

"I know... I'm sorry Chonne. I really wanted to spend the day with you, but I gotta sort this out."

"It's okay, Carl comes first, he probably needs someone on his side at the moment."

"I need you by my side." Rick paused to think for a moment as he looked into her big brown eyes. "Come with me. You're always there for Carl, especially when I can't be. You're such an amazing influence on him and he already sees you more as a mother then Lori ever was to him." Michonne was bashful at the insinuation. She loved Carl as if her were her own. He was just how she imagined her child would be if she ever had one and the idea that he felt the same filled her with an unexplained joy.

"Yeah, sure, of course. You sure the school will be okay with it? I mean, we've only been together for a few months, public for even less."

"Sod what they think. I love you and so does Carl, we're family. That's all that matters to me." The statement was enough to silence Michonne, in awe of this man in front of her. All she could do was agree and follow, now even more attracted to the alpha male side of her boyfriend, if that were possible.

* * *

They arrived at the school within the hour and signed in at the reception; waiting for the headmaster to see them. Michonne lay a reassuring hand on Rick's knee and immediately felt his muscles relax.

"It's okay. I promise. I'm sure he had reason; he's a good kid and you're a good Dad." Rick said nothing as he looked back at her, mentally thanking her; the two not needing words to communicate. Their silent conversation was interrupted by the sound of Carl's footsteps ahead of them. They changed the direction of their view simultaneously towards the teenager. He was bruised deeply all over his face. A small break in the skin was over his left cheekbone and his right eye was obviously swollen and black, yet covered by a white bandage.

"Oh my God, Carl! Are you okay?!" Rick ran up to his son, checking him over for any further damage; Michonne close behind- not wanting to overstep her bounds.

"Dad, chill. I'm okay. Mr Horvath just told me to send you in." Carl never took his eyes off the ground, ashamed of having his Father called in. Rick simply nodded, reached for Michonne's hand and followed his son into the office.

"Sherriff, thank you for coming. Oh hello, Miss?"

"Royce." The man stuck out a hand that Rick and then Michonne shook.

"So as you know, Carl was in a rather vicious fight today with another boy in his class, Ron Anderson. From what we understand, it was Ron who started it with some incredibly offensive an prejudice comments about your partner, Sherriff."

The couple looked over at each other, surprised it took this long for a comment to be made about their relationship. Although times were quickly changing; there were still people in the deep south who had outdated views on interracial couples. However, it wasn't surprised of who made the comments. Rick had received many domestic disturbance calls from neighbours, worried about the Anderson family. Ron's Father was an angry, racist drunk and apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I wasn't just gonna stand there and let him get away with it! It's just wrong! Even if it wasn't about Michonne; some people just need to learn a lesson in common decency!" The reddening of his cheeks inspiring a feeling of pride for her surrogate son. She reached out an arm and pulled him into a tight hug; tears forming in both their eyes.

"Ahem" The Head Master coughed to separate the two and continue with the meeting. "Although Carl here was the lesser of two evils, violence is violence and we have to suspend him, not as long as Ron but we cant be seen as weak here."

"That's understandable, Mr Horvath, and don't worry, the suspension won't be the only punishment my son." Carl looked up at his Father with a look of shame and took his turn to follow them outside of the office and return home.

The three walked to the car in silence as Carl shuffled into the back seat and the couple in the front. As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Rick was the first one to break the silence. "You did a good thing. Just not in the right way." Carl was relieved to hear his Father's voice and instantly looked to Michonne for her opinion.

"Thank you Carl. You're a good man, just like your Father, but this doesn't mean you're not grounded for the week. You're gonna have to help me clean my house if you're gonna be home for the next two weeks." As she turned round and delivered the statement she gave him a quick wink, hidden from Rick's view, focussed on the road.

"Of course, Chonne, you're one of us, you're family."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! Firstly I just wanna say sorry for the extended wait, with Christmas and revision, it's been a bit hectic to say the least, let alone Sherlock season 4 breaking my heart! But anyway! I should be writing more frequently and your reviews mean the world to me, so thank you. ~ E**

The day after Carl's suspension notice, Rick dropped him round Michonne's at 0800 on his way to work. Michonne answered the door in an obviously stern facade to give Rick the impression that Carl would be understanding that actions have consequences; but all three knew that the week would not be unpleasant for anyone. Rick was in awe of the woman he now called his girlfriend. She was simply the light of his life when he thought he was in a well, only living for his son. She took Carl as one of her own and was not only his mother but his friend, and confided in her, things he wouldn't tell anyone else. It was the little things he learned about her as time went on in their relationship and she never ceased to surprise him.

"Hey Chonne..." Carl did his best to fake disappointment when he reached her door but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in you, there's a cloth on the side; you can start in the kitchen." Michonne smiled brightly at the boy and ruffled his hair as he moved past her. She looked up at Rick, who was wearing an equally wide grin at the interaction of the two most important people in his life.

"Don't let him have too much fun, eh?" He brought her into a close embrace, attempting to convey what he felt without the words he lacked.

"He won't, don't worry officer" she said with a wink. "He's a good kid. You know why? He's always trying to be like his Dad, fighting the bad, protecting the good. I don't think I've ever met a kid like him; it's like he's years ahead of anyone else, even myself sometimes."

Rick just stared at her after her comment, not knowing what to say, only able to smile and blush at her words.

"You're the good influence on him babe, and me" Was all Rick was able to muster before Michonne laughed and brought her lips to his, stopping him before he could say another word. "Are you going soft on me Grimes?" She winked as he turned him around and smacked his ass jokily. "Get to work, you. You'll be late soon! Keep me safe and I'll thank you tonight." Rick let out a small chuckle as he got into his cruiser and left the estate with the sight of Michonne in his rear-view mirror.

Michonne waved him away and went back in the house to see Carl laying on the sofa reading a comic.

"Hey you! You may well be in my good books but just 'cause you're off school and here, doesn't mean you're not doing anything at all"

"I'm not doing nothing though? I'm reading." Carl had a quick wit and he knew it. Michonne was biting her lip to stifle the giggle forming at her throat.

"Har, Har! Now c'mon; what work have you been set whilst you're off?"

"Ugh fine. I've gotta finish reading 'Lord of the Flies' and write about some of the themes, but it's so old. I don't get it"

"Lord of the Flies? God, I did that when I was at school." Michonne stared at Carl just as he was about to open his mouth. "No smart-arse comments about my age or you really will be doing work. If you want some help with context, grab your coat." Confused but fully trusting of this woman he had grown so fond of, he grabbed his coat and followed her out of the door and into her car.

After half an hour of driving and pleasant conversation about comics and upcoming games, Michonne dropped the big question of Carl's love life? "I..Uh... There's nothing to say. No one wants to really go out with a dork like me." He looked at the floor of the car, hoping Michonne wouldn't say anymore on the subject.

"What do you mean?! You are a charming, handsome and smart young man, even more though than your Father most of the time. By the looks of it, there's obviously someone you like or you wouldn't be trying to avoid the conversation."

Carl looked up startled at the intuition of the woman driving.

"How? How did you? Fine, her name is Enid, but she's always with Ron. She doesn't see what a bastard he can be."

"Firstly, language." Carl put his hands up in surrender, knowing he did wrong. "And secondly, I'm sure she's realised after the whole fiasco with him that he's a POS. Not to mention that she would be a complete idiot not to fall for you, you're your Father's son" Michonne winked at him with a chuckle and focused back on the highway leading out of town and Carl smiled back at her, filled with a new confidence.

Another hour later and Carl could see the horizon change from a city silhouette into a sparkling blue.

"Wait, are we going to the beach?"

"Well done Mr Holmes! Took you long enough. We'll be there in about 10 minutes and we can try and find a conch."

"Who's Mr Holmes? Wait, isn't there a conch in the book?"

"Well duh, you said you didn't get it so I thought we could do a little day trip to help you understand. Plus I really want some chips." They both laughed as they drew closer to the seaside town and made their way towards the beach.

The two spent a few hours looking for the specific shell until Michonne heard a shout from a couple hundred metres away.

"I've got the conch!" Carl ran over to Michonne red faced from running and attempted to blow to make a sound. There was a disappointed look on his face when no sound was made.

"But they did it in the book!"

Michonne looked down at the boy who was quickly growing into a young man and was glad to be able to witness this moment of innocence.

"Pass it here, like this." Michonne took the conch from him, pursed her lips and blew until a loud horn noise came from the shell.

"Woah! That was awesome! Lemme have another go!" Carl copied her actions and a the sound appeared again as a victorious noise came from the boy. "Hell yeah!"

"Nice Carl! Pass it here and I'll put it in my bag so you can take it home" Carl handed her the shell with a smile from ear to ear from his achievement.

"Now I don't know about you, but I am starving, let's get some food and start heading back before your Dad thinks you've been having too much fun."

The two walked to a nearby Fish'n'Chip shop and had a battered sausage each on the pier; returning back to their conversation of films and new upcoming comics until Carl turned the conversation to a more serious tone.

"Chonne, I just wanted to say thanks for today, I really enjoyed it. I understand the book a bit more but I liked spending time with you. You're always there for me and usually I wouldn't get to do this 'cause Dad is always working. It's not that I'm ungrateful, I just miss him and I know work stresses him out. But he's been a lot happier since you've been around, so have I really. That's why I got into a fight, you're my family now and more importantly my friend. So yeah, thanks I guess." Michonne was nearly in tears at Carl's speech and brought him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Carl, you're such an amazing young man and I love you as though you were my own, nothing would ever change that."

They drove home in a comfortable silence at around 4pm and made their way inside to do some actual work. Carl went back and read the final chapters of his book and Michonne continued to catch-up on some editing that she missed during the day. Before either of them knew it, it was six o'clock.

"Carl! Your Dad's gonna be home soon, what do you want for dinner? If you want me to cook, I'll have to start soon."

"Can we get pizza? Dad said something about not having it in a while last week."

"Yeah sure, I set it for delivery at 7 when Rick gets home."

A few hours later, the two looked up from their work towards the sound of Rick in full uniform coming through the door.

"Hey guys!" He smiled brightly but he was obviously tired from work.

"Long day baby?" Michonne stood up and put a soothing hand on his chest to pull him into a reassuring kiss.

"Hey guys, chill with the PDA" The comment from Carl was enough to release the tired tension from the group when there was another knock on the door from the pizza guy.

The group sat and ate the pizzas and shared their stories of the day but all Rick and Michonne were focussing on was each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for the reviews! I love to read them after a long day, it really means a lot to me! I was thinking of starting another fic but I don't know what fandom it should be so feel free to message me about which one of the following you would like to read and some ideas:**

 **Richonne (Walking Dead)**

 **Whoffle (Doctor Who)**

 **Johnlock (Sherlock)**

 **Sherlolly (Sherlock)**

 **Deckerstar (Lucifer)**

 **Destiel (Supernatural)**

It had been a few weeks since Michonne and Carl's day at the beach and the three were starting to form a proper family. Their lives fell back into a comfortable routine when Carl went back to school and Rick and Michonne's relationship was stronger than ever. It was domestic bliss.

"Baby do you really have to go away?" Rick said in between placing kisses all over Michonne's body.

"It's only for a few days, the client just didn't want his work being sent by package and to be honest I don't blame him, he's put a lot of work into it." Michonne lamely gave the excuse, not wanting to leave him either.

"I know, I just never wanna be without you by my side. Especially when you're going to England to see another man." Rick grumbled the comment, instantly regretting it as he witnessed the hurt look on her face as she pulled away.

"Is that really what you think of me? That if I leave you alone for four days, I'll forget about you and have an affair?!" The hurt had transpired into anger and she leapt out of bed, recoiling from his apologetic touch.

"Wait! Babe! That's not what I.." Before he could finish his sentence, Michonne had thrown on her clothes and left his room.

He sat there in silence for what felt like hours with her words running through her head.

"Fuck it!" Rick looked down at his hand and the pain rushed over him as he realised that his hand was halfway through the wardrobe door. _Why did I say it? Why?! She's not Lori, she would never..._ As he carefully moved his bloody hand out of the wardrobe he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. _Shit. 2pm. Her plane leaves at three; no time to wrap this up; she's probably gone straight to the airport._ Without a second thought he grabbed his keys and jumped in his cruiser to find the woman he'd fallen in love with.

MRMRMRMRMRMR

Michonne called Maggie and picked up her luggage from his living room. He was meant to take her to the airport but at the moment she couldn't bare to be in the same country as him. It was only a few minutes before Maggie pulled up and they were on the way to the airport.

"What's up girl? I thought Rick was meant to be taking you today? Not that I mind or anything!" Maggie's concern for her friend was almost tangible as Michonne and Rick were inseparable, even when they were fighting. Those words were enough to send Michonne over the edge and she finally let the dam of tears fall and explained the situation to her friend. The car was silent for a few moments as Maggie was comprehending the situation.

"I know that comment was out of order, but you know what happened with Lori. He's scared. The last time he loved someone she left him without even a note. We all thought he was truly in love with her too, but its obvious his love for her was nothing compared to what he feels for you. He always says that although Lori was Carl's biological mother, you are his Mum, his true parent." Michonne was shocked at the words and realised how harshly she acted towards him. He was scared. So was she. She had never been the jealous type but she knew how every woman in the town gravitated towards him at every chance and how they looked down on her as though she wasn't worthy of him. A new wave of tears started to flow, regret and anger at herself flooded her body at the enormity or her actions. Michonne looked down at her phone to text Rick and apologise but soon realised she must have forgotten to put her phone on charge in the heat of last night's passion and started to panic.

"Chonne. It's okay, the man adores you. He couldn't stay mad at you even if he tried." Michonne just looked out of the window as the airport was appearing over the horizon.

RGRGRGRGRGRG

Rick had put his lights and sirens on and was speeding towards the airport. He'd tried to call her but had no response other than her voicemail.

"Shit! Please be on time, please make it in time." He was just pulling in to the car park when he checked the time. was still time. Rick was running through the crowds searching for Michonne, panic beginning to set in until he turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Rick! What are you doin' her? Chonne said you been arguing."

"Maggie! No time to talk, where is she? I need to see her. Maggie!" Rick managed to gasp between breaths.

"Gate 3. Go get her pal." Maggie pushed him in the right direction and started laughing at the lone wolf who had been absolutely ruined by that woman and yet simultaneously made him.

MRMRMRMRMRMR

Michonne was just about to walk through the gate when Rick caught up to her and was startled by his hand on her shoulder and punched him square in the face.

"Rick? Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Still smiling, with blood streaming from his nose, Rick got down on one knee. He didn't even know he was doing it until he heard the gasps and 'awhs' from the surrounding crowds.

"Chonne. I was an arse this morning. No questioning it." This earned a giggle from Michonne who was fighting back tears of happiness.

"But this just made me realise that I...I can't imagine a life without you. Just this past year, everything has changed. I've changed. You changed me. For the better. And I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Michonne Royce; the love of my life; will you marry me?".

Before Michonne could open her mouth, a loud monotone voice bellowed over the speakers GATE 3 WILL WE CLOSING IN 3 MINUTES. I REPEAT, GATE 3 WILL BE CLOSING IN 3 MINUTES.

They both laughed at the interruption when Michonne noticed Rick staring at her expectantly with a grin on his face.

"Of course I'm going to say yes you idiot!" She wrapped her hands around his face and brought her lips to his. Bliss. Time stopped when they were in each other's embrace and they only broke apart when they heard the guard coughing next to them.

They both smiled brightly at each other, attempting to contain their excitement and failing.

"I really gotta go baby." She relented

"I know babe. we'll Skype every night. I love you"

"I love you too".

RGRGRGRGRGRG

After watching his fiancé leave through the gate, Rick reunited with Maggie in the main lobby.

"We're engaged" Rick smiled brightly with a grin from ear to ear.

"What?! You just went to go say sorry?! How did that happen?!"

"I don't know really." Rick just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "It just felt right and honestly, I'm on top of the world."

The two continued their conversation on the hands free on their drive back to King's County.

"Are you gonna ask her Father for permission?" Maggie questioned with a somewhat serious tone.

"Isn't it a bit late? Do you think I should?"

"Maybe. I know her old man's quite traditional and he doesn't need to know that you've already asked her."

"Right okay, okay. What do I do then? Should I call him or?"

"Probably best to go see him. He lives in Atlanta so only a two hour drive and it'll make more of an impression."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll go up there tomorrow. You wouldn't mind looking after Carl would you?"

"Not at all! I'll follow you back to your place and help you pick a good outfit cause I know what you're like. You and that bloody brown shirt!"

"Hey! Michonne loves it!"

"Piss off". Laughing, Maggie hung up the call and followed Rick back to his house.

"Okay so y'all ready?" Maggie looked at Rick who cleaned up fairly nicely in his black tie getup.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for looking after Carl again. He took the news really well. He's missing her though, so am I really."

"Good gives you a reminder of what you're doing this for."

"Yeah you're right. Well then, I guess it's time."

"You'll do great! He'll love you!" With his final goodbye Rick set off for Atlanta with thoughts of the coming day racing through his mind.

When he reached Mr Royce's house, Rick's nails were impossibly short from stress but there was no way he could back out know so he gave 3 firm knocks to the black door.

A minute passed when an elderly man came to the door with a bemused look on his face. Rick cleared his throat and extended a hand.

"Hello Sir, I'm Sherriff Rick Grime's, your daughters boyfriend." The look quickly changed on the man's face as he ignored Rick's extended hand. The panic must have been written all over his face when the man let out a large chuckle and brought him into a tight embrace.

"Call me Morgan, son! I'm guessing you have something to ask me. Come in."

One coffee later and some pleasant conversation, Rick took the initiative to ask the question.

"Sir, as you know, I've been dating your daughter for a year now, and granted it hasn't been long, but I cannot imagine a life without her. I truly love her and I would like your permission and blessing to ask her to be my wife." Rick was twiddling his thumbs and looked up at his prospective Father-in-law expectantly.

"Isn't it a little late son, it appears she's given permission herself." The older man burst out laughing at the man in front of him paralysed with shock and embarrassment.

"She called me last night boy! She was almost hysteric! But thank you for coming here and I have no doubt you will make my girl very happy. You have my blessing." Rick just smiled at the man and stood up, the other mirroring his action.

"Thank you very much sir, I won't let her or you down."

"I know, Rick, I know"

* * *

 **A/N This is it guys! Thank you so much for reading and leaving amazing reviews. I will be creating a new story soon so be ready!**


End file.
